1. Technical Field
The embodiment of the invention relates generally to data processing systems and particularly to compression of a log file.
2. Description of Related Art
Many applications, operating systems, and other components generate log files that include a record of component activities, detected data, and other information. The file sizes of log files generated by one application, as well as by different components, may vary. In one example, one application may generate multiple log files with file sizes ranging from a few bytes to a Giga Byte (GB).
Log files are often stored in a database and transferred over a network between systems for use by programmers, service personnel and others in identifying problems with a product or service. As the size of a log file increases, the storage resources, network resources, and time required to store or transfer the log file also increases.